Roleplay Tales
by IanLevitt
Summary: A book of Role-Plays


**A/N**

**This isn't really…a fanfic. It's a role-play from my role-play group and I just thought it'd be cool to share it. The 'She' usually refers to Dora unless otherwise stated.**

**The 'He' usually refers to Romulus unless otherwise stated.**

**Who is Romulus?  
Bio:**

**Romulus is the younger half-blood twin of Remus Lupin. He was raised in Berlin, Germany with his parents and brother.**

**At the age of 11, Rom was sorted into Slytherin house. This placing forced him to believe he was bad. Once his brother started getting involved with the Marauders more, Rom believed it even more and joined the Death Eaters in his 4th year. As it turned out, he became a sort of special weapon for the Dark Lord, having great intellect for his age. He was trained to do forbidden and special magic.**

**He thought this guaranteed him a great future until he finally found out that the Death Eaters were only using him for cannibalistic reasons; to eat him after feeding him spells and such like a pig preparing for slaughter. A year later, he quit and has been chased down by the DEs ever since. However, he never truly chose his side in the war.****  
Kapeesh?**

**Down to business.**

**Okay.**

_**~Joseph Duhamel**_

"Psssstttt..."

"Mhm?"

She grinned and threw a piece of cake at his face. "You've got a little something right here," she said as she pointed to her whole face.

He gasped and ran a finger through the cake on his face. He glared at her and licked it off, "Quite good, actually." He swiped at his face again.

She laughed and poked his cheek with her tongue. "You've got to lick it off."

"I am, woman!" He covered his cheek with his hand and pulled it away, licking the chocolate off. "Yay! You're eating sort of." She smiled and pecked his forehead, licking her lips afterwards.

He stopped when he realized what he was doing and looked at her in horror, "Cake..."

"Don't worry. I told you I'd help you exercise and it's something you love to do."

He calmed down a bit and frowned, licking his hand some more. "But I hate exercising," He protested. She shook her head and helped him by licking some off his other cheek. "It's not exercise. It's sexercise silly but honestly love, you need to eat." She said and sat down on the couch.

He smiled and blushed slightly, "Sexercise? Where'd you get that idea from?" He leaned against the wall and continued to munch on his hand, "Otay, I'll eat." "Well you hate exercising but love shagging and I heard that shagging helps you lose weight so I put two and two together and bazam. Sexercise." She grinned and winked at him as she laid down and watched him, turning onto her side. "What'd'ya think? He laughed as he blushed deeper and licked his fingers clean, dirtying them again by pressing them to his face once more. "I quite like that idea, actually." "Really?" She asked as her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh and sorry about the blush. I didn't mean to do it on purpose." She apologized and pointed to his cheek.

He nodded eagerly and looked at her with a smile, "Uh-huh." He chuckled as he shrugged, "No, its alright Love. I have cake, I dun really care anymore." She smiled back and nodded. "There's still some more left over in the refrigerator."

"D'you fancy a slice?" He said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Please and thank you." She replied and turned on the television.

He came back a few minutes later with two plates of cake, hers being the larger of the pair. "Here you go." He handed it over and sat down next to her. "Thank you Rommie dear." She smiled and pecked his cheek.

He smiled back and tossed off his shoes, laying back on the couch. "What're we watching?" He queried, taking a piece of cake onto his spoon. "The Proposal. It just started." She nodded and ate a piece of the cake. "It's the movie I was telling you about in the car."

He nodded and scooted closer to her, resting his head on her belly as he curled up on the couch beside her. She smiled and began running her hand through his hair once she had finished eating her piece of cake. He looked up at her with a small smile, surprised that she was already finished with her cake. He wasn't even halfway done and was full. She looked down at him and nervously smiled back, "Yes Romulus?"

He reached up and poked her cheek, "Don't be so shy. I was just thinking about how you must have larger appetite than I do." He pointed to his plate.

She laughed and poked his forehead. "I'm also eating for two now." She smiled and pointed to her belly.

He grinned and leaned up slightly to kiss her stomach. "Right. How's Daddy's boy doing in there?" He pressed his ear to her belly.

She smiled and watched him, slowly and softly scratching the top of his head.

He smiled in content and started singing a lullaby to Junior.

She closed her eyes as she listened and smiled to herself. "You're amazing, love." She whispered to him as she reopened them.

He kissed her tummy one last time and beamed up at her, "Thank you." He leaned up and pecked her lips.

"You're welcome." She smiled and kissed him back, placing her hand on his cheek.

He smiled against her lips and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured back before pecking his lips.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, turning his attention to the television once more. "Is this the part you were telling me about?"

"Hmm? Oh yes." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

He rested his hands on her stomach and lightly started drumming, making fart noises to himself.

She laughed and looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, smiling.

"This is an A and B conversation, so C your way out of it," He said jokingly.

"You're having a conversation making farting noises?" She laughed and pecked his neck.

"Yes, yes we are." He shivered slightly and nodded toward his hands, "I'm putting him to sleep."

She smiled and sat up slightly to peck his cheek. "You're already a wonderful Dad."

He beamed down at her, steadily patting, "Really?"

She nodded and kissed him softly.

"D'you reckon he'll like me?" He wondered aloud and stilled his hands on her stomach.

"He already does. He'll just love you once he's here." She smiled.

He smiled slightly, "Yay." He rested his head on hers, "Love?"

"Yes Darling?"

"If I tried to _Accio_ him out, he'd die, right?"

"I'm sure that he'd die..."

"Right...never mind."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
He yawned and watched the television, "This isn't as funny as I thought it'd be."  
"Because you missed the funny part."

"There's only one funny part?"

"Yeah. I think so."  
"That is /bullshit/."

She buried her face in his neck as she laughed and nodded. "We can watch something else."

He laughed and nodded, picking up the remote. "Find something," He said, handing it to her.

She nodded and began changing the channel.

He hummed to himself and pecked her cheek.

She smiled and glanced up at him, "Wot'cher humming love?"

"A song I made for Junior," He answered and smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him and lightly nudged his elbow. "Can I hear it?"  
He shook his head, "Nuh uh, not until you let me hear your song."  
"Do you have a guitar?"

"Course I do." He reached behind the couch and pulled up his guitar. "Don't hurt yourself. Please?"

She smiled and nodded, "I won't," as she gingerly took the guitar.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and crossed his legs, watching her with a grin.

"I think it'd sound better as a duet but here it is." She said softly and began to play the guitar. "_It feels so right to love you like this. There's so much I want to say. But the minutes are moving oh so fast. And the days are slipping away. Time is our only enemy._"

He grinned and rested his elbows on his legs, laying his head on his hands.

"_So how do we fight what we can't see? I don't know but I'm trying. Let's meet tonight in our dreams so baby, why don't you lie down. Time is our only enemy." She smiled over at him and quickly pecked his cheek. "And when I hold you, everything slows down. When I know you, inside and out. I want to show you there's no such thing as time."_

He blushed deeply and wiped his eyes, _I'm not crying, I'm not crying. Merlin Rom you're such a wuss_.

"_So take a deep breath tonight. I want to breathe you in. I finally know how to fight, it takes two hearts to win and time is our only enemy." She smiled and tried not to laugh at his blush, having her cheeks match his blush and winked at him before removing the blush from her face. "And when I hold you, everything slows down. When I know you inside and out. I want to show you there's no such thing as time... It feels so right to love you like this. There's so much I want to say..._"

He only blushed deeper and cuddled close to her, slightly laying his head on her shoulder.

"_And when I hold you everything slows down. When I know you inside and out. I want to show you there's no such thing as...  
When I hold you everything slows down. When I know you inside and out. I want to show you there's no such thing... as time._" She sang and the guitar slowly faded to a stop as she finished singing.

He looked up at her and kissed her deeply with tears in his eyes, "That was beautiful. Sorry for being a wuss."

She set the guitar down and kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders and smiled against his lips. "Thank you and you're not. It just means that the song was... good?"

"It was amazing." He kissed her again and muttered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She whispered and kissed him back.

He grinned against her lips and snagged the guitar. "My turn?"

She nodded and kissed him again before kissing his forehead and watched him. "Your turn."

He nodded and started strumming the guitar slowly. He closed his eyes and started to sing, "_Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone. He's on the run and your daddy's here. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. Before you go to sleep, Say a little prayer. Every day in every way, It's getting better and better..._"

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"_Out on the ocean sailing away. I can hardly wait, to see you come of age. But I guess we'll both just have to be patient...'Cause it's a long way to go. A hard row to hoe. Yes it's a long way to go. But in the meantime...Before you cross the street. Take my hand. Life is what happens to you, while you're busy making other plans..._"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, lost for words.

"_...Before you go to sleep, Say a little prayer. Every day in every way. It's getting better and better. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. Darling, darling, darling. Darling Rom._" He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "So what d'you think?"

She had tears in her eyes and smiled weakly. "It was- I- Beautiful." She managed to say and kissed him deeply.

He smiled and kissed her in return, setting the guitar in front of the couch and wrapped his arms around her again. "Do you reckon he'll like it?"

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "He'll love it as much as he'll love you."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head, "I'll sing it to him while you're feeding him in the morning, and when we're putting him to rest at night."

She smiled and nodded, thinking about the things they'd do together with him. "Romulus?"

"Yes Dear?" He looked down at her, his grin steady lingering.

"I love you." She grinned and kissed him deeply. "Is there any way to get the baby here already?"

"I love you too," He said breathlessly after he kissed her back. He laughed and shook his head, "I dun think so. We've just a few days, Love."

She laughed and kissed him again.

He nodded toward the television, "Found anything yet?" He kissed her in return.

She laughed and shook her head, "Love. We've been singing and snogging. I forgot about that."

He took the remote and turned the TV off. "Well, we've finished singing...Lets snog some more."

She grinned and wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him softly.

He smirked and pulled her into his lap, gradually deepening the kiss.

She responded and grazed her tongue against his, absentmindedly stroking the back of his head.

He pushed his hand under the back of her shirt slightly, tracing patterns while he kissed her.

She chuckled into the kiss and continued to kiss him, deepening the kiss as she poked his tongue with the tip of hers.

He tried to laugh as well but ended up making a "hhmph" noise as she deepened the kiss and slowly licked her tongue.

She shivered slightly and licked his tongue back as her hands "slipped" into his shirt and placed one on his shoulder while the other ran up and down his chest.

He shivered, sending his own hands up the back of her shirt and kept tracing random patterns.

She shivered and placed her free hand on his cheek from under his shirt.

He pulled away to catch his breath, his chest heaving slightly. "Do I get to go boom?"

She smirked and nodded breathlessly, "Y-Yes," as she kissed him again and placed her hands on his cheeks.

He grinned and kissed her back eagerly, laying her down on the couch. She made a sound of approval and began to undo his shirt. He ran his hand up and down her side, tracing his tongue over her lower lip.

She slowly pulled away to pull his shirt off prior to kissing him again. He moved back a bit and pulled her dress up over her head, tossing it onto the ground before he winked at her and kissed her neck. She blushed and shivered, biting her lip as she tried to undo his trousers.

He lifted his hips a tad to assist her while he slid her knickers down her legs. She pushed his trousers down along with his knickers and slowly wrapped her hand around him while the other lightly squeezed his bum and kissed him softly.

He gasped and kissed her passionately, lightly yet firmly holding on to her sides. She grinned into the kiss before kissing him back, slowly removing her hand from around him and began to softly and lightly stroke him. He groaned in pleasure and fiddled with her tongue, sliding his fingers into her and smirked. She shivered and deepened the kiss, playing with his tongue as she stroked him faster.

He moaned into her mouth and moved his fingers just as fast, swirling them around inside of her. She moaned back into his as she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed his bum once again. He licked his way from her lips to her neck, biting down so as not to moan any louder. She gasped and shivered as she began to quickly move her hand around him, using her free hand to trace patterns on his bum.

He made his fingers go deeper and faster, groaning out her name before he bit down harder. She whimpered and moaned as she tilted her head back, moving her hand faster.

He closed his eyes, his stomach tightening as his fingers sped up. "Rom!" She gasped and she bit her lip, her hand moving slower as she squeezed his bum and moaned.

He moaned out her name as he reached his climax and sucked on her bite mark while his fingers kept speeding up. Her stomach tightened as his fingers sped up and was no unable to hold it in any longer, she moaned and wrapped her hand from around him as she reached her climax.

He slowly stopped his motions and took his fingers out of her. He smiled down at her and kissed her, taking himself into his hand and guided himself into her. She kissed him back and waited for him to enter her, wrapping her legs around him and breathlessly whispered into his ear, "You're such a dirty, naughty boy who needs to be punished," before lightly biting his neck.

He bit his lip, moaning softly as she bit his neck, and nodded in agreement. He started moving his hips against hers swiftly. She bit down harder and licked her way from his neck to his lips, biting his lip before kissing him deeply as she moved her hips as well. He kissed her back heatedly and grinded into her slowly, grinning against her lips.

She moaned his named and moved her hips faster as her breathing turned into quick panting. He licked her neck and sped up with his grinding, moaning against her skin. She bit her lip as she tightened her legs around him, moving her hips at the same pace as his, and wrapped her arms around his neck while she lightly pulled his hair.

He grinned and kissed his way back to her lips, pushing himself deeper and faster inside of her, holding onto the arm of the couch to control himself. She kissed him deeply and moaned into his mouth, her body tightening as she did. He traced his tongue over hers and went harder and faster, trying to move closer into her.

She tightened her legs as she moved her hips harder and faster as well, trying to hold back her climax. He gasped and his eyes widened as he groaned, "Dora!" He moved in a steady rhythm with her, holding off his climax as well. She lightly pressed her forehead against his and glanced up at him, holding onto his shoulders as she tightened her legs all that she could and moved her hips harder and faster.

He gazed into her eyes lovingly, pounding his hips into hers, "L-Love, its a-a-alright. Let go-o." She gazed back into his, listening to their breathing and their hips before she kissed him softly and slowly stopped her hips as she reached her climax.

He gently pressed his lips to hers as he reached his own, breathing heavily. "L-Love, that was..." He shook his head and bit his lip, "I don't even have words for it."

She teasingly thrust her hips into his and slowly loosened her legs around him, nodding in agreement as a smirk spread across her face. "I d-don't think ~any~ words can describe it." She said breathlessly and looked up at him, poking the tip of his nose with hers.

He chuckled and pulled out of her, kissing her neck. "Agreed. Was that a good run for a birthday shag, Love?" He gave her a suggestive wink.

She blushed and licked the back of his ear, "Love. That was better than "good"," She grinned and winked back at him. "We forgot muffliato again." She whispered and kissed him softly. "I won't be surprised if the boys knock on the door and give us another cake."

He blushed, shivered, and grinned all within the same breath. "Why thank you," He purred seductively and then glared at her mention of the boys, "They'd better not." He kissed her in return.

She blushed and kissed him back as she shakily unwrapped her legs from around him.

"Need me to carry you off to the bedroom?" He asked, secretly proud of himself.

She nodded and bit her lip.

He got up and stretched before he held out his arms for her.

She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

He picked her up and headed to the bedroom, laying her down in the bed. "Love?"

"Yes my little sex monkey?"

He blushed and chuckled, climbing in to bed beside her. "Well, Ares and I were talking earlier about...how I'm going to be on tour...and he doesn't want me gone...and I told him, er..."

"What'd you tell him?" She asked, turning onto her side to face him.

He played with the sheets after pulling them up and said quietly, "I told him that I'd come home early if Junior was born. I just didn't know if you'd let me." He gave her a pleading look.

She chuckled and gazed into his eyes lovingly, "Romulus. Of course I'd let you come home early if Junior was born. You know I don't want you to go." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

He grinned and scooted closer to her, giving her a one-armed hug. "Yay! I didn't want to leave you all alone with the kids, anyhow."

She laughed and hugged him back. "I love you."

"I love you too!" He Eskimo kissed her and moved down to her belly. "Rommie! Rommie, wake up! Dada gets to go home with you!" He poked her belly and got out of bed, wrapping a robe around himself.

"Rom where are you going?" She asked as she slowly sat up.

"I'm going to get his baggie ready! For when we go to the hospital," He called out from the bathroom.

"His what?" She asked as she tried to stand up which caused her legs to shake and sat back down.

"His baggie! With calming tools for you and diapers and onesies and-."

"Love, you can do that in the morning. Aren't you tired?"

He shook his head quickly, "NO I'm too excited."

She laughed and tried to slowly walk over to him, wrapping a bed sheet around herself and clung onto the wall for support. "Rommie..."

He looked at her with a pleading look, holding the bag he'd bought during their spree to his chest. "Please please please? I just want to stand here and hold this bag and sit down until your water breaks."

She laughed and her legs began to shake, "You want to stand and sit? Is that even possible?"

"Yes! When it comes to our baby, anything is possible." He nodded to the bed, "Go lay down before you fall. I'm fixing this bag woman."

"Fine." She chuckled and slowly went over to her closet and put on a pair of pajamas. "Rom?"

"Mhm?" He said, steady packing the bag.

"I'm not sure if I just wet myself or..."

He turned around and his eyes widened as he looked down at the bag, "Could all my dreams be coming true?"

"R-Rom?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Popping and it really hurts... I don't think you telling him to wake up was smart..." She replied and looked down at the puddle, "Is it supposed to have no color?"

"Love," He said in the calmest tone he could manage. "You're having the baby." He went over to his closet and put on some slippers, going to grab hers.

She bit her lip and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to hold back tears. "Rom..."

"Yes babe?" He said, frowning and set her slippers at her feet. "Its okay, don't cry, you'll be fine."

"N-No. It's not that. H-How am I supposed to give birth if I can barely walk?" She asked and held out her hands to be helped up.

"Shit. Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I'll help you. They'll give you your medicine." He put her slippers on her feet and lifted her up, then transported them to St. Mungo's.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You forgot your bag that you oh so wanted to pack."

"I'll go get it after you have him, you're more important right now, okay?" He tried not to pay attention to the liquid dripping on his robe. He took her over to the counter, at which the woman behind it directed them to the maternity ward.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Relax," He whispered and took her into their assigned room, where nurses and a gurney were waiting. He laid her down on the gurney and held her hand.

She sighed and squeezed his hand.

"You'll be okay," He whispered and kissed her forehead. He kept eye contact so that she wouldn't pay attention to the nurses hooking tubes up to her.

She gasped and looked over at one of the nurses and looked down from her to her other arm, "Oooouuucchhh. That huuuuuuuuuurrrrttttt! Any bloody harder and you would've had me bleeding to death here." She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

He held back a laugh at her complaining and squeezed her hand. "Baby, you're okay." He kissed her nose and forehead.

She opened her eyes and shook her head, "I almost died! She nearly killed me. I'm not fine."

He poked his tongue out at the nurse when she gave Dora a look and kissed his wife's palm. "She's sorry."

"Better be." She growled and squeezed his hand. "Why couldn't you've told me how painful this was before we decided to have a child? This is all your fault, I feel like I've gotten my period and I'm just bleeding to death." She complained and looked up at him.

He winced but kept his face calm and warm, "Yes, it's all my fault and I'm sorry. I should've told you. I was being bad."

"I'm blaming the island." She sighed and up at the ceiling. "Are we there yet? How long is this bloody hallway? Or have I died and gone to heaven where I must relive this again?"

He couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, covering his mouth as the Doctor came in. The woman went over to them with a smile and nodded to the nurses.

"Romulus! This isn't funny! I'm dying and this lady has come to take me away." She cried and looked over at the Doctor.

"No she doesn't." He squeezed her hand and kept laughing. The Doctor coughed and turned to Dora, "Ma'am, can you open your legs for us?" Rom nodded, pursing his lips, "That's rather hot."

She nodded and raised a brow, "Is he going to magically make it through my pajama pants? Because of he is then that's cool." She asked and opened her legs either way, slapping Rom again.

He started to laugh and then held his face, "OW!" The Doctor kept cool and said, "No, we were planning on doing this," as she took out her wand and changed Dora's pajamas to a medical gown.

She looked down at her gown in awe and grinned, "_That_ was cool."

He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. The Doctor came closer, "Can you push?"

She nodded and began to push, lightly squeezing his hand.

He nodded along with the Doctor and kissed her knuckles.

"I-Is he out yet?"

"No, push harder, please," The Doctor requested, barely seeing the baby's head.

She squeezed his hand even harder as she pushed as hard as she could, slightly using her morphing to make herself bigger.

He watched her and kissed her forehead, singing to her. The Doctor smiled slightly and leaned down, "I see a head!"

She quickly gasped for air and buried half of her face in his arm, pushing even harder.

He stroked her hair and continued to sing the duet they'd made together. The Doctor watched with a grin and held her hands out, "Just one more big, huge push, Dear."

She nodded and pushed one more time as hard as she could, sighing and smiled into his arm as she heard a baby's cry.

He grinned and watched the Doctor cut the umbilical cord and go to wash Junior. "You did it!"

She slowly opened her tear-filled eyes and looked up at him. "We did it, Love," She smiled and glowed with joy. She looked over at the Doctor and sighed happily before whispered, "I'm sweating aren't I?"

"Yes you are but it doesn't matter." He was crying tears of joy and slowly let go of her, "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded and slowly leaned up to kiss him. "I'll be here." She smiled and looked back over at the Doctor.

He smiled and kissed her in return, stepping back and disapparated. The nurses left and the Doctor came to her empty handed, "They're just making sure the baby's okay. What are you naming him?"

She nodded and smiled, "Romulus."

"Where'd you get that name from?" She said conversationally.

"It's my husband's name and I wanted to name our son after him." She smiled and nodded.

"Aw, that's so sweet." She gushed as Rom apparated back in. He had his bag full and was wearing normal clothes, "Where's Junior?" He panicked and dropped the bag.

"His Father's wonderful." She beamed and looked up at Rom. "He's with-"

The Doctor grinned and stood back up, "Oh sweetie, he's just-." Rom looked out the door and yelled, "JUNIOR?"

She laughed and nodded to the nurse who was bringing him to her, "Love, he's right here."

He started breathing normally again and nodded, "Alright." The nurse said something to the Doctor after handing him to Dora and the Doctor cleared her throat.

She smiled down at Junior and looked up at the Doctor, "Yes Doctor?"

"He's a metamorphmagus and he's also lactose and tolerant. That's about it." She smiled and so did Rom.

She smiled and nodded, "You nearly have me a heart attack." She looked down and pecked little Rommie's forehead and smiled, "You're just like Mummy and Daddy." She looked back up at the Doctor and nodded, "Thank you," before looking over at Rom, "Love! He's got your eyes."

He laughed and went over to them as the Doctor left. He smiled down at the baby, "Hey Rommie! I'm your Dada. Did I wake you up?" He chuckled more as Rom giggled and bit his finger.

She smiled and gingerly took his finger out of his mouth. "Now baby, we can't have you eating people," She cooed and looked around. "What do I feed him?"

"Hm, well, not milk I guess." He said slowly and started to play with Rommie's fingers. "Wait...that means he can't have chocolate right?"

She nodded and looked up at him, "Remy told me the other day that I have to breast-feed him... What is that?"

"A Lupin that can't have chocolate. You're lucky you're cute." He made baby faces and Rommie laughed more. "Well I know what it is, but you can't do it now."

She chuckled and smiled down at little Rommie, speaking in the toddler voice, "Little Rommie is so cute. Oh yes he is." "Why can't I?"

He beamed down at her and kissed her cheek, "You'll make a great mother." He squished Rommie's lips together. "Because, the baby sucks your boobies for milk."

She blushed and smiled before raising a brow and laughed, "The baby does what to me?"

"Sucks your- you heard me." He facepalmed and laughed at himself.

"No Little Rommiekins. You can't do that to mummy right now." She whispered in the toddler's voice and pecked his nose.

He grinned and took Rommie's fingers out of his mouth again, "Your Mum's always the first but never the last-."

"Romulus!" She laughed and looked up at him.

"Hey! It was true for me." He winked and smiled down at the baby. "Does someone want to play?"

She chuckled and looked back down at their son, "Love, why don't you sing to him?"

He nodded and then frowned, "I didn't bring my guitar, Darling."

She frowned and looked around, "Hmm. Maybe we ca-" She began to say but stopped as Rommie pulled on her hair.

He laughed and gently pulled Rommie's hand out of her hair, "No Junior, you can't pull on Mummy's hair like that."

She smiled and poked his nose with the tip of hers. "Jun you can't my pull my hair," She whispered and looked up at Rom. "Would you like to hold him?"

He giggled along with Junior and looked down at his wife, nodding eagerly. "Uh huh." He held out his hands.

She smiled and carefully handed him Junior.

He held him carefully and his eyes lit up with tears as he ran his hand through Junior's hair. "Hey Dada's baby!"

She smiled as she watched them and the tears finally slipped down her cheeks.

He kissed Junior's forehead and the baby made a loud noise of joy, reaching up to touch Rom's face. "I think Mummy needs you to wipe her face off instead."

She chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I'm okay."

He chuckled as Rommie poked him in the eye, "Owie!"

"Rommie, you mustn't poke your DaDa in the eye."

Junior giggled loudly and reached back for Dora, sucking his thumb.

She smiled up at Rom, "May I?" before holding her hands out to Rommie.

Rom pouted and nodded, handing Junior back over to her.

She took Junior and pecked his nose, "Hi there my little Rommie. You look just like your DaDa," she smiled and looked up at Rom, "Love?"

He was looking away and frowning, "Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said quietly and started playing with his hands. Junior reached up for Dora's hair again.

"No no, no pulling mummy's hair." She whispered and began to slowly and rub his back, looking back at Rom. "Romulus..."

Rom shook his head and took a rattle out of the bag, putting it into the bundle they'd wrapped Junior in. "There," He said quietly and set the bag on the nightstand, going to sit down in the recliner next to the bed. Junior giggled and reached up again, despite what she'd said.

"Romulus, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing-," He started and then stared at his hands. "He doesn't like me," He said finally.

"Romulus, he does like you." She sighed and carefully removed Junior's hand from her hair. "He's a baby. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"He knows he doesn't want me," He said quietly and heard Junior start crying.

"Romulus you know that isn't true." She said and looked down at Rommie as she patted his back and began to softly sing to him.

He shook his head, "Its alright, I'm not angry." Rommie quieted down a bit once she began singing and the Doctor returned with his artificial milk.

"Love you have nothing to be angry about. You're the one who thinks the baby doesn't want you."

He got up and took the milk from the Doctor, pouring some into a bottle. "You think he likes me?"

"Rom, please don't start this again."

"No, no, watch." He walked closer and leaned over to give Rommie his bottle. Junior turned away and started crying more. "There, he loves me." He held the bottle out to her.

"You made the baby cry to admit that he does love you?"

"No, I was being sarcastic. I did that to show that he hates me." He sat back down in the recliner.

She sighed and fed Junior the bottle, "Romulus. He doesn't hate you."

"He can't look at me without crying!"

"Rom, he's a baby!"

"He looks at you and his face lights up."

"His face lights up when he looks at you as well."

"With tears," He muttered and listened as Junior loudly sucked on the bottle.

"Romulus." She sighed and looked down at the bottle to find it empty.

"He finished?" He said hoarsely and stood up, walking over to them again. He covered his face and reached out for the bottle.

She sighed and handed him the bottle."Romulus. You can't ignore him forever."

"He's just going to cry when he sees me." He protested and looked away to uncover his face and put away the bottle. "Ready to go?"

"He doesn't hate you." She muttered and nodded. "Let's go."

He wiped away his tears and picked up his bag. "Come on, can you get up?"

She sighed and slowly got up, her legs slightly shaking. "Yes."

He went over to her and kept his eyes off of Rommie, taking her hand and transported them to the hotel.


End file.
